The Weirdest Final Fantasy 7 Fanfic That Was Ever Made
by Anichan95
Summary: A strange girl and her friend are thrusted into the world of final fantasy 7 and are on a journey to save Gaia and find there way home. (pst maybe romance will make its way inter here)
1. Chapter 1

The sky of midgar was cold,gray and air was chilled,something was not the wind blew, the debris flew aroud with along with the branches and rocks was flowing with the wind,being balanced,cradled in the wisps of the air,its azure light flashing,and just as it appeared,it dissapeared within the wind,like its existence was removed from that land.

No one could forsee the events that would occure after this transaction,no one would know that this would be the start of the war of two worlds.

* * *

Phy took a deep breath,collecting the air surrounding closed her eyes to hear every sound around her,taking in its beauty and its calmed her,despite her weird personality,this made her feel happy.

As she was bascing in the joy of the natural environment around her,her happiness was cut short.

"PHY,WERE GONNA BE LATE!" a voice shouts out from the dorm parking was Yanique, A.K.A. Ya,in her carolla miku,honking as loud as she couldn't help but be annoyed by Ya's interruption,but as she knew,she was a busy girl,and time is of the gathered her bag and jacket and headed Ya's sky was increadably gloomy today and unusually bothersome to Phy.

"You coming' in or what?" Ya slouched in her was usually a hard head when it comes to time,so Phy willingly ignored her and got in the they were heading to campus,Phy was glancing at the sky had an unusually bad feeling about this weather.

"Do you think the weather's weird today?"She said with a sigh.

"Your not having that weird feeling again are you?I think its in your head now, today is just an ordinary cold november day ok?Dont freak out."

Phy wasn't sure if this was just something she should brush off,so she said nothing more.

It will go away in time.

* * *

"Do you think that we'll be able to find it?" He attentively asked.

"Were currently lookig for the materia now,but no leads are presented as of yet" the SOULDIER remarked stressfully.

"Well then look now!" Rufus Shinra SOULDIER,no startled,hurries out of the conference office.

Rufus leaned back in his chair,sighing heavily,mind drifting to other he could get lost between the film of time he snapped back to up in his chair again,he opened up a file,examining its content as he's done files contained important information about a certain materia being looked was especially rare because of its azure blue shine,but its power...

Its power was another that led to a whole nother new mistery.

* * *

That feeling did not go away,not even after Phy slept on her lunch eerie feeling kept creeping up on her the whole day.

This was very unusual.

Phy opened her door to her room,propping her bag in front of her night stand, and locking her didnt hesitate to change inter her shorts and t-shirt and stretch as her usual slumpy grabbed her bag and took out her homework.

7 papers are all due next week.

why must they torment her?

As Phy was examining one of her homeworks,a strong gust blew into the room and scattered her blocked out the wing from her face.

As she opened her eyes,she looked around her to see the mess all over her room,all her notes scatted on the floor.

"Damn" Phy said to the gathered her papers surrounding her and approached the ,she noticed something.

Right on her desk was sitting a particularly shiny azure glass examined it closely.

"When did this get here?"Phy said as she handled the ball in her shined brighter as soon as her hand touched felt a weird warm feeling in her stomach then and she felt had the urge to sleep opened ou her desk drawer and dropped the orb into it,then shutting it dropped herself into her bed and minutes later was sound asleep.

This was a particularly weird day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

It is way too hot in here to be October.

Phy's skin was on fire,and she felt so hot her eyes shot open in was on the floor...wait,more like floating on an invisible around her was on fire.A hot,dangerous energy surrounding her,closing in on her,but the fire's stance stayed the same.

Phy was in the air,far away from the sorce of the energy,but she felt a presence, 2 souces of life,not as a physical self,but as an energy.

Energy from the life stream.

how could Phy have know what it was? She's probably and watched Advent Children one too many times and there she goes being all weird again.

But the feeling didn't go watched as the two beings stood across each other,there power equally matching each beings with powers of almost the highest esteem.

Something that Phy could not understand.

Phy was hearing a voice far away,a familiar voice,and as it became more vivid,she was slipping back into reality.

* * *

Phy was awoken by a swift knock on her she rolled off her bed and wobbled to the opened it to see an inraged Fore and a nochalant Ya.

Fore started first."What the hell and Yanique were waiting for you for an called you 7 times.I told you how important this meeting was."He huffed in pouty protests.

Phy exaustedly drauled out,"Sorry,i was were suppose to be doing anyway?" Fore snorted in annoyance and Ya giggled."You got a pretty empty shell dont ya?"she knocked lightly on her own head."You gotta start carrying some sort of planner you remember what Fore was telling you yesterday?Were suppose to take him and his lady friend to see your parents."

Phy cursed in her head.'_Parents?Why?'_Phy reluctantly let them wait in the hall and changed into her classic black pants,a bidazzled t-shirt,a crimson scarf and a jean gathered her essentials in a little hand leaving the room,she went into her drawer and grabbed the azure orb,hoping to talk to Ya about the weird jewel.

The three of them were riding in Ya's corolla miku when they stopped in front of Fore's_LADY_friend's honked once and she came out with a hemm skirt up to her knees and a frills top.A norm compaired to all the skanky stuff she usually wears.

She looked at Phy and then smiled with a haughty sense of Opened the door to the back seat and propped herself next to two of them started there nasty sloppy make outs like they usually do,Phy and Ya were cringing in the front row.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Its so nice to see you Fore!" Mom exclaimed as she ran up to hug Fore in the drive practically crushed him to had to wiggle repeatedly for her to hugged allia,Fore's girlfriend and inviting them in her nice town house,completely ignoring Phy and not for Fore,the two girls would have waited the whole time in the car.

As the five of them entered the house,Dad came in and greeted the rest of them,leading them into the living all sat down in unison.

"So Allia,how dd you meet our wonderful son?"Mom seemed overly happy.

"We met in our psychology both shared a love for the human mind,so I guess that was our connection."She flashed one of her fake innocent and YaYa looked at each other and had there inner gag moment,both smiling after there little mind ,for some strange reason,gave the both ofus the 'Dont you dare you little brats' face, and Phy felt like a child again,remembering the silly things her and YaYa used to do,always getting her parents mad.

After a long talk for what seemed like an hour and a half about Allia's history with Fore,they had a "Family" all of Fore's favorite foods,stuff like fried chicken,green pea rice and was never really into that kind of stuff,exept for was amazing tasting mom's food again,even if its on bad 's mother was watching her eat and was practically discusted with her eating habits.

"Dont you have any table manners at all?Sometimes I wonder if your a girl at all."Mom scoffed.

"Mom,we talked about this already,please,can we not have one altercation while on this visit?"Fore shifted in her seat,obviously trying to contain her disdain for her ,was unnaffected by the was the usual rue to try to make her daughter "normal".

Phy would never be normal.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you ."Allia said as politely as and YaYa had the instict to gag again but reluctantly held it hugged Fore and Allia and was saying her goodbyes to her perfect child and his lady and the rest of them entered the car and drove off there merry the weather was gloomy had that srange feeling again,but her feelings of anger and isolation drove out the Phy could think of was how her parents abandoned her,how they wiped her from there whole lives,how they believed Fore was there _one and only perfect child_.Phy was physically trying to control her anger and as the rest of her inner thoughts,the feelings subsided.

Another peculiar day...


End file.
